The Little Moments in Life
by Expecto Patronum14
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and one-shots of Harry and Ginny's life after voldemort dies.
1. I'll Prove It

**I'll prove it.**

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from upstairs.

Harry dropped the heavy package he was carrying on his foot in surprise.

He hopped upstairs on his good foot while he clutched the other in pain.

When Harry reached the landing to their bedroom, he toppled onto the ground. Ginny looked at him in amusement, her eyes swimming with tears of laughter.

"You wanted?" Asked a disgruntled Harry, still laughing Ginny pulled Harry up and placed one of his hands on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I wanted to tell you the baby kicked, silly." Harry jumped when he felt a little nudge where his hand was and smiled. He bent down to kiss where he felt the nudge then captured Ginny's lips in a sweet but passion filled kiss.

When they pulled apart, Harry laughed and said,

"What do you want to bet that we're having a girl?"

"Nothing, because I know we are having a boy," teased back Ginny.

" Oh really? What would you do if I said I needed a little convincing of that fact?" replied Harry with a smirk.

With that, Ginny got a gleam in her eyes while she pulled Harry further into the room, kicking the door shut with her foot and said,

"I know just the way to prove it." Just before she closed the distance between her and Harry.

* * *

I'm new at this drabble thing so if you guys want to give me a suggestion on what to write, i would appricate it.


	2. Together Forever

**Together Forever**

"… Will you marry me?" the words hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. He had left her, hurt her. Yet he made her feel happy, made her feel loved, came back to her, and then stayed with her.

Ginny didn't have to think about what her answer was going to be, she had known since she was 10 years old, when she first laid eyes on Harry Potter.

It didn't matter that he had just come back from a mission, exhausted and covered in dirt and sweat. It didn't matter that almost all of the family was over and staring at them with wide eyes.

All that matter was the small,

"Yes…" that Ginny breathed out and the ring that would now be hers, placed on her left hand, forever joining the lives of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter together….


	3. James Sirius Potter

They hadn't planned for it. It was just sprung on them, one day life was normal and then the next was in chaos. They knew that they would make good parents but both of them still had their doubts. They remember the day they found out as if was yesterday…..

_Harry heard the sound of throwing up in the bathroom and immediately sprung up from the warm bed to comfort his wife. He held her hair as the nausea passed, and gave her a wet washcloth for her head._

"_Don't you think it's time to go to the doctors now? You have been sick every morning for the past two weeks and I think the flu would have passed by now," said a concerned Harry._

"_Bloody hell, I despise the doctors so can we just give it a few more days?" Ginny said with a puppy dog face._

"_Absolutely not, enough is enough Ginny, and I can't stand seeing you sick. So get ready because I'm taking you to St. Mungos." Harry said as he himself went to get changed. _

"_You should know that I don't like you right now!" yelled a disgruntled Ginny after Harry's retreating back._

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_

"_GINNY POTTER," called the healer and with that Harry and Ginny followed the witch into a room._

"_So what seems to be the problem here?" The healer asked. Harry saw Ginny had her mouth set in a thin line so he took it upon himself to explain what Ginny's symptoms were._

"_Well Ginny has been throwing up every morning for the past two weeks and some of her favorite foods make her nauseas when they have never before," Harry explained to the healer whose smile was growing with every word Harry spoke._

"_Well, I will have to perform a few tests, but I'm pretty sure I know what is going on," said the healer as she started prodding Ginny's stomach with her wand. _

_Harry could tell that Ginny was still nervous about being there by the way she kept twirling her hair around her pinky finger. With one final prod at Ginny's stomach the healer looked up at the restless couple with a huge smile on her face._

"_Ah so I was correct with my assumption, but you can never be too sure. So nothing is wrong with Ginny, she is perfectly healthy," Beamed the healer. Harry and Ginny were becoming more confused by the second so harry asked,_

"_Then why has she been sick every morning? And why the difference towards foods?"_

"_Ginny has been experiencing morning sickness; it's a common symptom that pregnant women go through." The healer let her words sink in with a smile on her face. _

_Ginny mumbled the words pregnant women and wanted to slap herself silly. How she could not have put two and two together and realized she was pregnant? When she looked over at Harry she saw that his eyes were on her stomach and a huge smile plastered on his face. He then bent down so that he was eye level and kissed Ginny with as much passion as their wedding kiss. They didn't even notice the healer leave the room as they were distracted. _

_When they finally pulled apart Harry said,_

_ "I wonder what day it was when we conceived this little bugger," with a smile on his face. Ginny laughed but she too wondered. _

_ "Wait was it when I found out that I was head of the Auror Department and you came to "congratulate" me?" asked harry who was trying to hold back his laughter as he remembered that day. Ginny blushed the famous Weasley red as she remembered they had forgotten to put silencing charms on his new office and heard hell for weeks because of it. _

"_It would seem so," Ginny said with a mischievous smile as she pulled her husband down to capture his lips with hers._

And seven months later they unleashed the world wind of James Sirius Potter onto the world.


	4. A Night at the Potter Household

A Night at the Potter Household

It was one of those days when He wanted to lock himself in the study with a nice cold class of fire whiskey and the newest addition of _Quiddicth Weekly_.

Bill had warned him this would happen, but no, he had to say that he could handle his two sons that were very rambunctious. He had wanted to give Ginny a day out with the girls since she worked hard at her job and took care of the boys all day.

"NO! DON'T WANNA!" James yelled as Harry tried to get James shirt over his head. He was attempting to give the boys a bath, but neither wanted to cooperate. James was wailing his arms everywhere and Albus was hysterically crying.

"JAMES! Stop it before you hit your brother! Al- NO! Don't put that in your mouth!" Harry had just about given up when he heard he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey there… do you need some help?" Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when both James and Al calmed down at the sight of Ginny.

"Yes please, they've been nuts all day. Like someone gave them an energizing potion."

"I wouldn't put it past George, but Angelina has had him on lock down every since he put a Filibuster's wet-start firework under Percy's chair on Boxing Day." Said Ginny, as she started to wash Al.

"Well at least you're here now, so how was your day?" Harry murmured, as he finally got James in the tub.

"How about I tell you after we get these two little rascals to bed?" suggested Ginny.

"Sounds wonderful, I could even give you one of my famous massages..." said a smiling Harry.

"Not so fast, the last time you gave me one of your famous massages, nine months later we had Albus. I think tonight we can just relax and enjoy each others company."


	5. Never Let Go

Never Let Go…

It was the longest that they had been away from each other since their wedding. It was unimaginable to think that he hadn't seen her in three long exhausting weeks. All he wanted to do was sweep her in his arms and never let go, to see her fiery red hair cascading down her smooth pale back, to hear her uncontrollable laughter. He wanted to go home.

It was the longest that they had been away from each other since their wedding. It was unbearable to not know if he was safe or in danger, yet again. It had been three long weeks since she had run her hands through his messy black hair, gazed into his deep emerald eyes, or heard his unmistakable greeting when he came home from the office. She wanted him safe in her arms and to never let him go.

They were both intolerable when they were separated. He was fidgety, unable to stay still. She was unfocused, always losing her train of thought. When they were together though, it was magic. They balanced each other perfectly, like fire and ice.

They were both waiting to be able to hold each other in their arms and to never let go…


End file.
